Beale family
The Beale family is a fictional family on the BBC soap opera Eastenders. Family Members: First Generation: *Albert Beale (deceased) *Elizabeth "Betty" Beale (deceased) Second Generation: *Margaret "Maggie" Flaherty *Harold "Harry" Beale *Ronald "Ronnie" Beale *Dora Beale *Kenneth "Kenny" Beale II *Pauline Beale (deceased) *Peter "Pete" Beale I (deceased) Third Generation: *Eamonn Flaherty Sr. *Conor Flaherty *John Flaherty *Thomas Flaherty *Elizabeth Beale *Mark Fowler Sr. (deceased) *'Michelle Fowler' *'Martin Fowler' *David Wicks *'Ian Beale' Fourth Generation: *Colette Flaherty *Eamonn Flaherty Jr. *Declan Flaherty *Kylie Flaherty *Carl Flaherty *Mary Flaherty *Unnamed child *Victoria "Vicki" Fowler *Mark Fowler Jr. *'Rebecca Fowler' *Bianca Jackson *Joseph "Joe" Wicks *Karen Wicks (deceased) *'Steven Beale' *Lucy Beale (deceased) *Peter Beale II *'Robert "Bobby" Beale' Fifth Generation: *'Whitney Dean' *Natasha Butcher (deceased) *Liam Butcher *Tiffany Butcher *Morgan Jackson Family Tree: Unknown man (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 18??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Kenneth Beale (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Albert Beale (born 1909, died 1965) ***** a. Lou Medeemey (died 1988) ****** c. Maggie Flaherty {given up for adoption} ******* m. Sean Flaherty 19??- ******** c. Eamonn Flaherty ********* m. Brenda Flaherty 19??- ********** c. Colette Flaherty ********** c. Eamonn Flaherty Jr. ********** c. Declan Flaherty ********** c. Kylie Flaherty ********** c. Carl Flaherty ******** c. Conor Flaherty ********* m. Geraldine Flaherty 19??-19?? ********** c. Mary Flaherty ********* a. Ruth Aitken ********** c. Unnamed child (born 1999) ******** c. John Flaherty ******** c. Thomas Flaherty ***** m. Lou Medeemey 1936-1965 (died 1988) ****** c. Harry Beale (born 1936) ****** c. Ronnie Beale (born 1937) ******* m. Gail Beale 19??- ****** c. Dora Beale (born 1939) ****** c. Kenny Beale (born 1941) ******* m. Barbara Beale 19??- ******** c. Elizabeth Beale ****** c. Pauline Beale (born 1945, died 2006) ******* m. Arthur Fowler 1965-1996 (died 1996) ******** c. Mark Fowler (born 1968, died 2004) ********* m. Gill Robinson 1992 ********* m. Ruth Aitken 1995-1999 ********* m. Lisa Shaw 2002-2004 ******** c. Michelle Fowler (born 1969) ********* a. Den Watts (died 2005) ********** c. Vicki Fowler (born 1986) *********** a. Spencer Moon ************ c. Unnamed child (died 2003) {aborted} ********* m. Lofty Holloway 1986-1988 ********** c. Unnamed child (died 1987) {aborted} ********* a. Grant Mitchell ********** c. Mark Fowler Jr. (born 1995) ********* m. Tim name unknown 1996- ******** c. Martin Fowler (born 1985) ********* a. Sonia Jackson ********** c. Rebecca Fowler (born 2000) {given up for adoption} ********* m. Sonia Jackson 2004-2006 ********* m. Sonia Jackson 2007-2015 ********* m. Stacey Slater 2016- ******* m. Joe Macer 2006 (died 2007) ****** c. Pete Beale (born 1945, died 1993) ******* m. Pat Harris 1961-1966 (died 2012) ******** c. David Wicks (born 1962) ********* a. Carol Branning ********** c. Bianca Jackson (born 1977) *********** m. Ricky Butcher 1997-2000 ************ c. Natasha Butcher (died 1997) ************ c. Liam Butcher (born 1998) *********** a. Ricky Butcher ************ c. Tiffany Butcher (born 2003) *********** a. Nathan Dean (died 2003) ************ c. Whitney Dean {adopted} ************* m. Lee Carter 2016- ************** c. Unnamed child (died 2016) *********** a. Ray Dixon ************ c. Morgan Jackson (born 2005) *********** m. Ricky Butcher 2010-2013 ********* m. Lorraine Foster 1980-1990 ********** c. Joe Wicks (born 1980) ********** c. Karen Wicks (deceased) ******* m. Kathy Hills 1968-1991 ******** c. Ian Beale (born 1969) ********* m. Cindy Williams 1989-1997 (died 1998) ********** c. Lucy Beale (born 1993, died 2014) *********** a. Leon Small ************ c. Unnamed child (died 2008) {aborted} ********** c. Peter Beale (born 1993) *********** a. Lauren Branning ************ c. Louie Beale (born 2015) ********* m. Mel Healy 1999-2000 ********* m. Laura Dunn 2001-2004 (died 2004) ********** c. Bobby Beale (born 2003) {adopted by Jane Clarke} ********* m. Jane Clarke 2007-2011 ********* m. Jane Clarke 2015- **** c. Betty Beale (deceased) ***** m. Unknown man 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Dolly Beale (deceased) Category:Eastenders families